galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie of the Many
The creature coming towards you might be a zombie, except that it doesn't doesn't shamble and a wry smile seems stuck on its face. Black stitching has been sewn through its marble-like skin. In its red eyes an ancient, limitless intelligence can be seen. As it greets you, the voice doesn't match the body. Its very deep and articulate, and seems to echo from a great distance. 'Zombie of the Many CR 5 XP: 1600' LE Undead(Augmented) Init +2 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Lifesense 40ft, Perception +12 'Defense' AC 20(+2 Dex, +5 Natural Armor, +3 Armor) Flat Footed 18, Touch 12 HP 54(4d8+40) DR 5/Adamantine, Magic and Slashing, Fast Healing 5 Fort +8 Ref +5 Will +11 Channel Resistance +2 Defensive Abilities: Hivemind, Immune to Cold, Resistance Electricity and Fire 10, Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 40ft Melee: 2 Slams +9(1d8+1d6 Cold+1d6 Negative Energy+6+Plague of Many) Ranged: Black Ray +9 30ft range Special Attacks: Plague of Many 'Statistics' Str 19 Dex 15 Con - Int 20 Wis 20 Cha 20 Base Attk +3 CMB +7 CMD 19 Feats: Ability Focus(Plague of the Many), Improved Natural Attack(Slam), Toughness Skills: Acrobatics +6(+26 Jump), Climb +11, Intimidate +12, Knowledge(Arcane) +12, Knowledge(History) +9, Knowledge(Religion) +12, Perception +12, Sense Motive +12, Stealth +9 SQ: Corpse Crafted, Hive of Bodies Gear: Masterwork Studded Leather Black Ray-'' the Puppet Master can channel small amounts of negative energy through his hive bodies. The black ray does 4d6+5 negative energy damage to living creatures, undead struck by it are healed for that amount. ''Corpse Crafted-'' These Zombies gain a +4 bonus Str and Dex, +2 Natural Armor bonus, +2 Channel Resistance, +4 HP/HD, and a +2 Profane Bonus to attack rolls/damage rolls/saving throws. Their attacks do an additional 1d6 cold and negative energy damage. When their HP reach 0, they explode doing 2d6 negative energy damage in a 20ft radius burst. A successful Reflex save DC 17 halves the damage, undead in the area are healed by this damage. Additionally, they have one of the following abilities depending on the Puppet Master's whims: '''Bending the Land-' climb speed 30ft +20 jump checks x2 base speed for overland movement, 'Deadly Breath-' 1/1d4 rounds 30ft 2d6 negative energy Ref DC 17 for half, 'Ghostly Fire-' 10ft radius Fort save DC 17 or take 1 negative level(heals the zombie 5 hp), 'Reknitting Flesh-' fast healing increases to 10(holy damage reduces fast healing to 5), 'Undying Warrior-' fast healing never stops can only be killed by by holy damage, positive energy, or by sprinkling holy water on the remains of the zombie after its HP are reduced below 0 Hive of Bodies-'' All Zombies of the Many have a single conciousness. If one is aware of a threat, they all are, they cannot be caught flat footed or flanked unless all of them are. ''Individual zombies can still be controlled, though only for one day. ''Hivemind-'' All of the Zombies share a portion of the Puppet Masters mind. Normally, this is only a small amount, though it is still vastly more intelligent than most creatures. The Zombie can be controlled by means such as the Command Undead feat, though this control can never last more than a day. The Puppet Master can take direct control of a zombie, but rarely feels the need to do so. ''Plague of the Many-'' The Zombie's slams afflict whatever it strikes with the Plague of the Many. it has Immediate Incubation, and does 1d2 Con damage, 1d2 Int damage, and 1 Cha drain every hour on a failed Fort save DC 17 to living creatures with no cure from saves. When it dies it becomes another Zombie of the Many. Against undead, it is a Will save rather than a Fort save, and does 1d3 Int damage and 1d2 Cha drain every hour. When its Cha reaches 0, the undead becomes part of the Hivemind, gaining an Int, Wis, and Cha of 20. Living creatures require both a successful Remove Disease and successful Remove Curse to lose the effect, while undead require only a successful Remove Curse. These Zombies are the typical zombie created when a living creature dies from the Plague of Many. They are the ones that the Puppet Master uses to negotiate with others when he wants something. Sometimes, he does cast spells through these bodies, though he rarely bothers, there are always more bodies. They are rarely found in groups of more than 10, the Puppet Master has his Legion if he needs to fight.